Peut être
by Lea.Weasley
Summary: [OS] Drago se fait embrasser par surprise et sans raison par Ron. Comment va t il réagir ? POV Drago. DMRW


Pendant la 7ème année.

Bonne Lecture !

**_Peut être..._**

Je sortais de la salle commune, perdu dans mes pensées. Comme d'habitude, les couloirs étaient sombres et vides.

Tout à coup je sentis un souffle chaud contre ma nuque, je me figeai, puis très lentement je me retournai. Qui était l'idiot ou l'idiote qui avait voulu me faire peur ? Et qui, mais pour rien au monde je l'avouerais, avait réussi.

Je découvris alors un jeune homme roux, grand, au visage constellé de taches de rousseur, affichant un sourire coquin presque pervers, ce genre de sourire que j'affiche moi-même souvent. Je sentis la colère s'emparer de moi. Pour qui se prenait il celui là ?

- Weasley, qu'est c'que tu fous ?

Il ne me répondit rien, ce qui m'agaça d'autant plus. Il continua à me fixer, le regard voilé.

Quel abruti !

- C'est quoi ? Un pari avec le p'tit pote Potter ? Tu vas me fixer le plus longtemps possible ?

Toujours rien. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être lui-même.

- Bon écoutes fais comme tu veux, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter !

Avant que j'ai pu me retourner il me poussa contre le mur, violemment. Je bouillonnais de rage.

- Tu joues à quoi la ?

J'allais sortir ma baguette mais il se plaqua contre moi, m'emprisonnant entre lui et le mur. Je me débattais, mais, j'ai honte de l'avouer, il était bien plus fort que moi...Puis soudain, sans prévenir, il m'embrassa. Brutalement, avidement, comme si il avait attendu ça des années. J'aurais du le repousser, mais je ne pouvais pas. Car, ça aussi j'ai honte de l'avouer, ça ne me dérangeais pas. Ses lèvres pleines et sensuelles pressaient les miennes, et sa langue chaude et humide les forçaient de s'ouvrir. J'oubliais de qui venais ce baiser et j'entrouvrais ma bouche. Je sentais ses grandes mains rugueuses sur moi, effleurant mon ventre. Ca m'excitait. Un gémissement s'échappa de moi. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres puis il se retira et descendit, tout comme ses mains, qui s'attaquait à ma ceinture. Il était bien loin du Ron Weasley timide et maladroit que je « connaissais », non, il paraissait sur de ce qu'il faisait.

C'est là que je me rendis compte. Je le repoussais sans ménagement.

- Ch'suis pas homo !

Je lui avais craché ça avec colère et mépris. Chose que je regrettais aussitôt en voyant son regard noir teinté de déception. Il avait l'air profondément blessé. Je ne le montrais pas, mais cela me troubla.

Il se releva et partit sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas prononcer un mot depuis le début...Il était vraiment bizarre...J'était de plus en plus convaincu que c'était un pari idiot de ses amis tout aussi idiot...Mais alors pourquoi ce regard si blessé ? C'était vraiment un bon acteur !

Il faut mieux pas m'embrouiller le cerveau avec ses imbécillités. Même si, elles étaient vraiment, vraiment merveilleuses...

Et tandis que je pensais cela je passais un doigt sur mes lèvres, qui quelques minutes plutôt étaient embrassées avec vigueur. Il embrassait vraiment bien, pour un idiot...

Puis je me posa une question : Qu'aurait il fait si je l'avais laissé faire ?

J'haussais les épaules. Il aurait certainement arrêté, m'aurait regardé aurait éclaté de rire et se serait empressé de dire que je me laissais faire par n'importe qui !

Oui, plus je réfléchissais plus je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix. Pourtant, un plus tard dans la journée, je me mis à repenser à ce baiser, plutôt torride, si vous voulez mon avis et je sentis comme une impression de manque. J'en avais envie. Là. Maintenant. Je voulais sa bouche contre la mienne. Peut importe que ce soit celle du meilleur ami de mon ennemi, du gars que j'aimais persécuter et ridiculiser, du gars que je méprise plus que tout...J'ai envie de lui ! Enfin, je veux dire...De sa bouche. Bien sur...

Je me dirigeais donc vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, quand quelque chose me traversa l'esprit : Ou était cette foutue salle commune ?

J'interceptai le premier petit Gryffondor qui passait et lui demandait, menaçant, ou était leur tour. Il me répondit sans broncher, trop apeuré. Car même si je m'était allié aux « gentils », les élèves ne continuaient pas moins à me craindre, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, d'ailleurs...

Après avoir lancé un regard qui se voulait, et qui était, terrifiant a ma pauvre petite victime, j'empruntais la direction indiquée, de plus en plus désireux d'avoir ce que je voulais. Non mais quel toupet tout de même cette belette ! Il se permet de vous embrasser aussi brutalement que possible sans vous demander votre avis et il ne peux même pas être la quand on en a besoin !

Quelques minutes plus tard je pus constater que j'étais arrivé devant le tableau de cette chanteuse infâme. Elle me toisait d'un œil lourd de maquillage. L'ignorant complètement, je me dirigeais vers un coté du mur qui me paraissait accueillant, ce qui signifie, dans ce château, pas encombré de tableaux.

Une éternité plus tard, j'allais renoncer à l'attendre quand j'entendis le grincement significatif du tableau, qui après l'avoir entendu une bonne centaine de fois me tapait sur le système. Je me retournais même si l'espoir de le voir apparaître s'était peu a peu envolé, contrairement a mon envie de l'embrasser...

Et c'est précisément lui que je vis sortir du passage, seul. Quand il remarqua ma présence il eut un petit sursaut de surprise à peine perceptible.

- Je t'ai fait peur ?

- Non.

Il regardait par terre, d'un air fermé et sa voix n'était que bougonnement. Il commença à s'éloigner, un peu précipitamment à mon goût.

Je n'avais tout de même pas attendu une demi-heure pour des cacahouètes !

Je m'avançais donc vers lui et le poussa contre le mur, violemment, y prenant d'ailleurs un certain plaisir. Les personnages des tableaux me jetèrent un regard noir pour les avoir réveiller aussi brutalement. Mais je m'en fichais royalement, la seule chose qui m'intéressait, c'était lui.

Lentement, voulant savourer les différentes expressions qui passaient sur son visage : Inquiétude, appréhension, mais aussi un peu d'excitation qui brillait dans ses yeux, je m'avançais vers lui.

Puis, ni tenant plus devant le spectacle de ses lèvres charnues, je me plaquais contre lui, violemment, ce qui eut pour effet de le surprendre. Surprise qui s'accentua quand je commençai à l'embrasser furieusement. Il ne fit d'abord pas un geste, mais bien vite, il laissa de côté la surprise et l'incompréhension pour y répondre tout aussi avidement que moi. Il parcourait mon dos et mon ventre, mettant pourtant moi de perversion que la première fois. Comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui m'embrassait. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas.

Enfin je me retirai, pour reprendre mon souffle. Heureusement à cette heure là ; il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Je le regardais à la dérobée. Ses lèvres étaient rougies tout comme ses joues. Il me lançait un regard interrogateur pour ensuite prendre la parole d'une voix rauque :

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas...

Il fit une grimace pour me faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, comme si il n'osait pas le prononcer.

- Je ne le suis pas.

- Pourquoi alors ?

- Il fallait bien que je te rende la monnaie de ta pièce !

Bien sur, ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était pas la vraie raison. Qui elle, était que je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau car jamais je n'avais reçu un tel baiser. Il avait l'air un peu déçu par ma réponse.

- Ecoutes Malefoy, si tu parles de la dernière fois, j'suis désolé. Je n'étais pas...dans mon état normal. Alors on oublie, si ce n'est que ça...

- Pas dans ton état normal ? Tu avais bu trop de Bièreaubeurres ?

J'esquissai un sourire narquois. Lui, rougit, gêné. Je me rapprochai alors doucement de son oreille et lui dit d'une voix sensuelle.

- Ou alors, tu avais autant envie de moi que j'ai envie de toi en ce moment...

Je me reculai assez vite pour voir ses yeux s'écarquiller et le voir rougir de plus belle.

Je lui tirai le bras pour qu'il me suive. Il n'opposa aucune résistance. Je l'emmenais devant la Salle sur Demande. Il avait l'air de savoir ou on allait. Il y avait sûrement déjà été avec ses amis. La porte apparut, je l'ouvris et me décala sur le coté, lui laissant le passage.

- Après toi.

Il eut quelques secondes d'hésitation, mais il y alla, quand même. La pièce était douillette. Il y avait un lit plutôt grand, qui semblait confortable. Je refermai la porte.

Je n'en montrais rien, mais j'avais un peu peur. J'en avais envie, aucun doute là dessus. Mais c'était ma première fois avec un garçon...

Lui regardait les murs, avant de se retourner et de croiser mon regard. Son regard était fiévreux, brûlant. C'est son regard qui me décida. Je m'avançais rapidement pour l'encercler de mes bras et pour m'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres. Il prit l'avantage pour me pousser sur le lit.

S'en suivit une nuit d'amour passionnée, fiévreuse, mais aussi tendre et douce. J'étais vraiment heureux. Je n'aurai pu rêver mieux. Le matin, nous nous quittâmes sans rien dire. Il avait l'air lui aussi heureux. Il me sourit. Il était très beau. Mais je ne répondis qu'a peine. Je gardais mon fameux air impassible et indifférent.

Presque chaque soir, quand nous pouvions, nous nous retrouvions dans cette salle. Pas seulement pour faire l'amour. Parfois on restait des heures côte à côte à ne rien dire, et il lui arrivait de prendre ma main pour la garder dans la sienne, chaude et rassurante. Je me sentais bien dans ces moments là, j'étais plus à l'aise qu'avec quiconque. On ne se parlait presque jamais, les mots étaient inutiles.

Un soir il m'a dit je t'aime. Je suppose qu'il pensait que je dormais, car il n'en a jamais reparlé depuis. Mais je le vois dans chacun de ses gens ou dans ses regards. Quand il plante ses yeux bleus dans les miens, j'ai l'impression d'être unique. Et pourtant je ne pense pas mériter tant d'amour. Quand nous sortons de « notre » salle, je redeviens froid, distant, indifférent même si je n'arrive plus à être méprisant avec lui.

Car je crois que je l'aime aussi, j'aime sa douceur, sa compréhension, son respect. Il ne me demande rien en échange. Il accepte mon silence et ne se plains jamais de mon sale caractère. Au début, je me bornais à dire que mon attirance n'était que physique. Mais peu à peu je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait autre chose, de bien plus profond, de bien plus fort.

Et pourtant, je ne veux pas lui dire. Je ne peux pas.

Peut être qu'un jour, je me dévoilerais.

Peut être que je lui dirais que je l'aime et qu'il est tout pour moi...

_Peut être..._

_**Fin**_

Voila !

Pour les reviews, c'est comme d'habitude !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu.

Bisous,

Léa.


End file.
